Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: A bunch of people from RWBY are taken from their world to a nice room to watch alternate dimensions of their world. (Takes place between volume 2 and 3)
1. Intro

**Hello everyone. Centurion Maximo here. Here is Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version. This is the second fanfiction that was requested by fans and the second one posted, so here I go creating another reaction fiction.**

A bunch of people were knocked out on various couches in a strange, but nicely set up, large room.

The first ones to wake up were team RWBY, specifically Ruby Rose as she was an early riser. She opened her eyes albeit groggily. When she was able to see properly, she saw that she wasn't in Beacon Academy anymore.

"Where the hell are we?!" She shouted, waking everyone else up.

"Ruby! Keep your voice down, please." Weiss groaned getting up herself before noticing the different surroundings.

"How did we get here?" Blake asked waking up herself.

"I don't have an answer for that, but look at this place!" Yang exclaimed waking up and looking around the room.

"Whoever owns this place, they definitely have class." Coco, the leader of CFVY observed.

"How many of us are here?" Jaune, the leader of JNPR asked.

"Apparently, a lot of people are here." Ren replied looking around.

"Jaune. Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, hugging her blonde partner (Secret crush).

"I'm okay, Pyrrha." Jaune answered, hugging her back.

"Coco? What happened?" Velvet asked, a little fearful.

"Would you all please calm down?" Glynda asked everyone.

By this time, everyone was waking up and observing their new surroundings.

"What just happened?" Qrow asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Tai asked back.

"UNCLE QROW!" "DAD!" Ruby and Yang shouted.

"RUBY!" "YANG!" Tai and Qrow yelled back.

"MOM?! DAD?!" Blake screamed in shock of seeing her parents again.

"BLAKE!" Kali and Ghira shouted back.

"WINTER!" Weiss shrieked.

"WEISS!" Winter screamed back.

"NORA!" Nora screamed.

"What is going on?" General Ironwood asked skeptically.

"Why am I here?" Seinna, the current leader of the White Fang asked with the same suspicion, not noticing Ilia, the Chameleon faunus was waking up right beside her.

"Ilia?" Blake asked.

"Blake? Where are we?" Ilia asked.

 **"I can answer that, my friends."** A booming voice said just as the source of it walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Ironwood asked angrily.

"An immortal being who has more power than any of you can possibly imagine. I am Centurion Maximo!" He boomed.

"So, why did you bring us here, Mr. Centurion?" Ozpin asked politely.

 **"I brought you all here to take a look at alternate universes. You see, your world is quite infamous for beings like me either creating alternate versions of your world. I felt like it was my need to do my own."** Centurion explained.

"And we're all here because..." Seinna asked.

 **"Because you all are important in alternate universes, your main universe, and to me."** Centurion said.

"Aww." Kali cooed with a smile. "You care about us, despite us being Faunus."

 **"I'm not racist. Not all humans are bad, and yes, I do care about you all. Racism is one of the things I do not tolerate."** Centurion said, making Blake, Ilia, and Seinna smile slightly. **"Now, why don't we get started, shall we."** He suggested.

"That would be a good idea, sir." Winter said as Centurion activated the TV and the room darkened and the screen lit up.

"Wait." Tai said, causing Centurion to pause the TV. **"What is it?"** He asked.

"You said you care about all of us. Is that true?" Tai asked.

 **"I'm being 100% honest, Taiyang. I do care about all of you. The things I'm going to show you will have dark tones, sometimes. So just warning you."** Centurion said.

"Thank you for the warning." Ghira said.

 **"You're very welcome."** Centurion said unpausing the TV.

 **Hello, everyone. Here is Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version. This is the second fanficfion I'm posting and the second one requested by fans. I hope people like it. Please let me know what you think in the comments as well as what you want to see first as well.**


	2. Days of Future Past

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is the first chapter of this fiction. I hope people like this fiction like Arc Theory. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Inspiration: X-Men: Days of Future Past Movie**

"So, what are we going to see first?" Ironwood asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm also curious." Sienna said.

 **"Sorry, but telling would be spoilers."** Centurion said playfully.

"Oh come on!" Nora pouted.

 **"No. You'll just have to watch and see."** Centurion said.

"Alright." Nora said.

"I'm excited for what we're gonna see first!" Yang fist-pumped.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up, Yang." Blake said.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"Becuase you don't know what we're gonna see first. Think about it. What we're seeing might be dark and gritty." Blake answered.

"Blake's right." Ruby said. "We don't know what we're seeing first. We have to be cautious."

Weiss smiled slightly at Ruby's words.

 **"You are correct, Blake, Ruby. You have to be cautious when you view things. for you don't know if they'll be bright and cheery, or dark and gritty, or calm and mysterious."** Centurion said.

"Wise words, Centurion." Ozpin complimented.

 **"Thank you, Ozpin."** Centurion said. **"Now why don't we start?"**

Everyone nodded, having Centurion unpause the screen.

 **A dark setting. A blackened sky, buildings completely destroyed, grimm everywhere, corpses of hunters scattered all over the place. A prison camp filled with humans and faunus alike being taken to different parts of the camp or being loaded into vehicles being escorted by grimm to other prison camps. Humans and Faunus who refuted orders or couldn't work anymore were either shot or fed to the grimm.**

"Oh my Oum..." Glynda breathed at the scene on the screen.

"All our effort, useless." Ironwood said quietly clenching fis robotic fist.

"God dammit..." Qrow said angrily.

"This is horrible." Ilia said, her eyes threatening to tear up.

"What happened to Remnant?" Velvet asked, quickly tearing up.

"Are we dead?" Ruby asked, crying slightly.

"Don't even think that, sis." Yang said quickly, trying to comfort Ruby, pulling her into a hug.

Pyrrha quickly pulled Jaune into a hug. At first, Jaune was surprised, but soon hugged his partner back, comforting each other.

Nora was doing the same thing with Ren. They didn't want to think that each other were dead. Ren saw that Nora was crying into his chest and started gently stroking her short hair. Nora looked up and smiled slightly, calming down.

Everyone else were doing the same thing. Kali and Ghira went over to Blake, all three hugging each trio were a little distraught at seeing their world utterly destroyed.

Weiss and Winter hugged each other, both of them crying slightly at the destruction on screen. "What happened to our homes?" Weiss asked quietly and sadly. Winter didn't answer and instead brought her closer.

Ruby, Yang, Tai, and Qrow hugged together, hoping that this would never happen in their world.

Ozpin gripped his cane and mug tighter in anger as it was rising.

 _ **"Remnant. A dark, desolate world. Salem has won. Terror, destruction, fear on all sides. Fighting an enemy we can't defeat. Are we doomed on this path? Or can we change our fate? Is the future truly set?**_

 **A small group of Nevermores were flying over the ruins of Mistral. However, they weren't looking for survivors, but carrying the grimm going to look for survivors. Four humanoid grimm jumped off one of the Nevermores, falling headfirst into the ruins of the kingdom. A man with a magenta streak in his black hair named Lie Ren spotted them before they hit the ground. "Oh, crap." He said simply.**

"Look! It's Renny!" Nora cheered hugging

"Nora! Please keep your voice down." Blake groaned.

Nora looked at Blake and saw her clutching her ears. "Oops. Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "I'm just happy he's alive."

 **Ren grabbed a pink/purple dust crystal, threw it on the ground and was instantly teleported to an underground room where other survivors were relaxing somewhat, but they were on edge, ready to attack and escape if needed. "Time's up! We got grimm coming in!" He shouted, causing the other survivors to get ready to defend themselves and each other.**

 **The people besides Lie Ren were Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Yatsuhasi Daichi, Jaune Arc, and Velvet Scarlantina.**

 **"I'll go prepare our escape." Velvet said as she ran to another part of the room.**

"S-So, I'm dead..." Ruby said crying again.

Yang brought her sister into a tight hug to try and comfort her again.

"Why are you showing us this?!" Ghira shouted at Centurion.

 **"Not all futures are kind and cheerful."** Centurion said calmly.

He does have a point." Seinna said.

 **A sound was heard that went on for six minutes until pieces of the ceiling started falling to the floor.**

"Time to fight the grimm!" Nora shouted.

"Let's show those grimm bitches the power of hunters!" Yang shouted with her eyes red.

 **Soon after, a grimm fell down to the floor. However, this was a grimm never seen before, as it was humanoid without a mouth, but it still had white skin, red eyes, ears, black sclera, and a nose. It also had short but sharp claws on it's hands and feet, and red veins on it's neck. This was a 'Sentinel' grimm which let out a shrill growling noise.**

"What the hell kind of grimm is that?!" Ironwood shouted surprised.

"A grimm like that has never been seen before!" Winter exclaimed.

"The fact that it's humanoid makes it more scary." Jaune admitted, shuddering a little, causing Pyrrha to hug him tightly and hold his hand, making him smile at his partner comforting him.

"I have to say, that thing creeps me the fuck out." Qrow admitted, taking a swig from his flask.

"It's souless eyes..." Weiss shuddered.

"I say we take notes on this grimm." Glynda suggested.

"Let's hope Salem isn't close to making these type of grimm." Ozpin said quietly.

 **Yang attacked first by shooting massive amounts of fire directed solely at the Sentinel grimm, making it raise it's arm to block the attack, but the fire was pushing it back slightly.**

"Go Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"That's my little firecracker!" Taiyang cheered.

 **Suddenly, a second Sentinel grimm dropped down behind them with Yastuhashi reacting to that one. He raised his sword, getting ready to strike, but the humanoid grimm brought him down with one punch.**

"Yatsuhashi!" Coco shouted.

One punch..." Glynda shuddered.

 **Yatsuhashi would've been finished if Ren hadn't gotten to him first, distracting the grimm and allowing Yatsuashi to punch it down to the floor.**

 **The thrid Sentinel grimm dropped down in front of Velvet, which scared her out of her mind.**

"Oh no..." Velvet said starting to tear up.

"Someone save her, please." Coco said starting to tear up herself.

 **Suddenly, Jaune came up from behind her and slashed his sword upward, actually slicing off the grimm's arm, making it flinch back.**

"Go Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered.

"You have my grattitude for saving a faunus, human." Seinna said with a slight smile.

"No problem. Faunus are people, just like humans. Plus, Velvet's a really good friend." Jaune said, blushing slightly.

Seinna turned to Jaune with wide eyes upon hearing his words. She thought she'd never hear any human say words like that. When she saw Jaune's face, she apparently blushed slightly as she thought he was handsome. When Jaune looked at her, he gave her a genuine smile to confirm his words and they both went back to watching the screen, Seinna's mind flooding with new thoughts.

Velvet smiled at seeing her crush saving her. Yes, Velvet did have a crush on Jaune like Pyrrha did, but for different reasons. However, she didn't notice the glare Pyrrha was giving her.

 **Suddenly, Ren jumped on it's back, stabbing it with Stormflower which made it groan in pain, do a backflip, knocking Ren off. Fortunately, Jaune and Velvet excaped with a teleportation dust crystal.**

 **"I've got to go back to help them." Jaune said sadly.**

 **"I know." Velvet said with an equal amount of sadness.**

 **"I love you." Jaune said kissing Velvet full on the lips with her reciprocating the kiss, their hands wrapped around each other's bodies.**

"Whoa!" Nora said surprised.

Jaune and Velvet looked at each other and blushed profusely, but smiled.

"Looks like lover boy is going for the lucky rabbit!" Yang teased.

Blake was having blood flow steadily out of her nose.

Coco went wide-eyed upon seeing her friend kissing her crush.

Pyrrha shot the bunny faunus a glare, trying to tell her that Jaune was hers. Ruby felt a ping of jealousy in her heart, though she didn't really know what this meant. Weiss on the other hand had a strange feeling in her heart. She chose to ignore it for now.

 **After the kiss, Velvet ran into a big room, locked the door, and began working while Jaune ran back to one of the three Sentinel grimm, infused his sword with ice dust, trying to freeze the humanoid grimm.**

 **Back with Yatsuhashi, the Sentinel grimm threw him into a metal shelf, grabbed his fist, ripped his arm out of it's socket, and punched him into the ground, blood pooling from his head.**

"Yatsuhashi!" Coco cried.

"Oh Oum!" Velvet shouted.

"That's horrible!" Taiyang shouted.

 **With Yang, she kept pouring the fire on the grimm, but then something happened. The Sentinel grimm created an ice shield somehow to block the attack, and get close enough to reach Yang, grabbing her, and tightly choking her to death.**

"I-I died." Yang said quietly.

"YANG!" Ruby and Taiyang cried, both running to hug her tightly.

"Sis...Dad...I can't breath..." Yang groaned.

 **With Jaune, the grimm broke through the ice, and grabbed the man's head. The grimm then spent a couple minutes crushing Jaune's skull, killing him. It then threw his head to the floor and stepped on it, breaking it and splattering blood everywhere.**

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed with tears streaming down her face, pulling him into a tight hug. Jaune didn't oppose this as he just saw another version of himself die in a horrible, grusome way.

"What a horrible way to go." Qrow said quietly.

 **Another Sentinel grimm threw Ren getting ready to stab him with it's claws, but Blake rescued him to get away, but the same grimm responded quicker than anticipated, stabbing Blake in the heart, killing her.**

 **"Blake!" Ren screamed, tears starting to stream down his face as he saw her go limp.**

"BLAKE!" Kali and Ghira shrieked. Blake instantly hugged her folks, and were joined buy Yang, and everyone else. there was a lot of death in this scene.

 **Ren tried to fight to the last breath, but was quickly stabbed and electrocuted. A took a few minutes for them to break into the room where Velvet was working. Once they got in though, she had a large grin on her face. "Too late, you assholes." Suddenly, she activated a time dust crystal that brought her friends bodies with it, and they all vanished like nothing happened at all.**

"Well, that was something." Qrow said trying to break the silence.

"Are you kidding, Qrow? We just saw Yang die!" Tai exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetie." Kali said still holding Blake tightly to her chest.

"Mom...I...can't...breath." Blake strained.

"That grimm was terryifying." Seinna admitted.

"I hope they don't really exist." Ilia said.

"I think one of the most terryfying things about that grimm is that it was humanoid." Ironwood stated.

"Oh, Jaune." Pyrrha cried, crying into Jaune's chest.

Jaune brought her closer to him to comfort. "It's okay, Pyrrha. We'll make sure that future never happens." He said.

"That future could be described as a worst-case scenario." Glynda said.

"Then we all have to make sure that we do our damn best to prevent it." Jaune said, surprising everyone in the room.

"That was very well said, Mr. Arc." Ozpin smiled.

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to write this chapter, but I did it. I hope you like this chapter. And for those wondering where Remnant's Heroes is, don't worry. I'm working on that one as well. Please let me know what you think in the comments as well as which fiction you want to see made.**

 **Rwby x Transformers (Dustformers)**

 **Overwatch x Transformers (Can't think of a name)**

 **Overwatch (Solaris Saga)**

 **Street Fighter (Nega Saga)**

 **Rwby x Overwatch (Rwbywatch)**


	3. Bumblebee Trailer

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is the third chapter of Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version. I'm very sorry I took so long to get back to updating this one, but I've been busy with my other fictions on and AO3. This chapter is the cast reacting to a trailer. As usual, please enjoy.**

 **Inspiration: Bumblebee Movie 2018 Trailer**

"That was so dark."Glynda shuddered.

"Understatement of the fucking year." Qrow snapped taking a swig from his flask.

"We failed..." Ironwood breathed.

"A future condemned to darkness..." Ozpin said quietly while tightening his grip on his mug.

"That was horrible..." Illa said with tears still in her eyes.

Ruby once again enveloped Yang into a tight hug, still in tears after seeing her sister murdered. Yang reciprocated the hug instantly. Jaune and Pyrrha did the same thing, as well as Blake and her parents. Everyone else was just quiet, contemplating that future of Remnant they just saw. Suddenly, Centurion walked back into the room.

 _ **"Not pleasant what you just saw, was it."**_ He said.

"Again, understatement of the fucking year!" Qrow snapped again.

"Oh, Jaune..." Pyrrha cried still holding her crush in a tight embrace. Jaune was reciprocating the hug since he just saw himself die horribly on screen.

 _ **"As I said, not all realities are kind and cheerful."**_ Centurion reminded.

"Can you please show us a happier reality?" Velvet asked, her eyes still misty.

 _ **"Well, what I can do is spin the WHEEL OF FATE!"**_ Centurion shouted dramatically while pointing to a big wheel with different universe names on it. He then spun it. It spun for a couple of minutes until it slowed down and stopped on a yellow colored one. _**"Ooohhh."**_

"What's this one like?" Tai asked, a little worried.

Centurion didn't answer as he kept chuckling.

"Come on. What's this universe like?" Nora asked, starting to sweat.

 _ **"Don't worry, guys. This one isn't dark."**_ Centurion reassured, making everyone breath a sigh of relief. _ **"Rather, I want you guys to be surprised at this one."**_ Hearing that made everyone raise an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ghira asked suspiciously just as the screen started up again.

 _ **"Oh, you'll see."**_ Centurion smirked. "However, this one may be a little shorter than the last one."

 **A girl named Yang Xiao Long was searching a junkyard of sorts to get a car for herself when she set her sights on an old, yellow Volkswagen Beetle. "How much for the Beetle?" She asked the old man.**

 **"It's yours, kid." The old man answered, making her smile.**

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd give up Bumblebee for a car." Tai said, a little surprised.

"Ditto." Qrow and Ruby said bluntly.

"That's wrong!" Yang cried. "I'd never give up Bumblebee for that!"

"Are you sure?" Blake smirked. "You seem really happy to get that car."

 _ **"Um... your bike isn't Bumblebee."**_ Centurion stated.

"How dare you!" Yang shouted. "My bike is Bumblebee! There's nothing that's Bumblebee besides my baby!"

 _ **"Just continue watching and you'll see."**_ Centurion said.

 **Yang brought her new car into her home's garage and was just tinkering around when something on the car fell off. She reached under the car to look at it. While looking at the underside of the car with a flashlight, she saw two circular objects which she thought didn't belong there. Then it happened.**

"Wait. What's happening?" Jaune asked.

 **The two circular objects suddenly started glowing a bright blue color, revealing them to be a pair of robotic eyes. Then, the car seemed to shift in different ways. Parts were moving to other places so fluently, with specific parts becoming part of the robot's head. Yang only stayed where she was, completely shocked at what she was seeing. Other parts shifted to become hands. After another minute, the yellow robot stood up straight in the garage, looking directly at her. Yang, still shocked by what she was seeing only had three words going through her brain "Oh my Oum." She breathed. "What are you?"**

 _ **"THAT is Bumblebee."**_ Centurion said with a grin on his face seeing Yang's eyes go wide and her jaw drop to the floor at having seen her lovely motorbike get outclassed by a robot. "B-Bumblebee was..." She trailed off until she shouted "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Holy crap..." Pyrrha breathed.

"That car just turned into a robot." Weiss said, a little dumbfounded.

"Has my mind been broken?" Blake asked no one in particular.

"That is so cool…" Ruby whispered to herself.

"That's amazing! Ren! Did you see that robot?! Can we get one?! Please!" Nora shouted, a wide smile on her face.

"Nora, I don't think robots like that actually exist." Ren responded.

"Aww..." Nora pouted.

"I'll make you some pancakes later." Ren promised, making Nora smile at him.

"How in the hell is that a thing?" Sienna asked shocked.

Winter and Ironwood just stared at the robot on screen. No doubt that they were thinking about specific topics regarding the robot. "General, imagine what Atlas could do with those kinds of robotics." She said quietly.

"Agreed, Winter." Ironwood said. "It could mean a new stage in infiltration units. Not only that, but perhaps we could weaponize their technology."

 **"So, you have no idea where he came from?" Yang's younger half-sister: Ruby Rose asked.**

 **"No idea." Yang replied.**

 **Bumblebee shyly waved at Ruby, who only smiled and said "Whoa."**

"Awww." Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, Velvet, Illa, and Kali cooed.

"That is..kind of adorable." Weiss admitted.

"It's cute that he's shy." Coco said with a smile.

Sienna on the other hand was trying to not succumb to the cuteness of Bumblebee's shyness. It was the same situation for Winter.

 **Bumblebee and Yang were walking through a forest when suddenly, the scene was switching to Ironwood and his men walking towards somewhere. It was again switching to Ironwood's men shooting at Bumblebee.**

"Looks like the general is in this one." Ghira observed.

"Oh, joy." Qrow groaned. "Looks like you're shooting at the robot that actually looks pretty harmless."

Ironwood growled at Qrow, but kept silent.

"Um, Centurion?" Ruby asked.

" _ **Yes?"**_ Centurion asked back.

"Where exactly is Bumblebee from?" Ruby asked.

Centurion sighed, but nonetheless paused the screen so he could explain. Everyone, especially Winter and Ironwood listened intently. _**"Bumblebee is of a race of alien machines that are known throughout the universe by one name: Transformers. They are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron which is a planet made entirely of metal."**_

That got everybody pondering. How could an entire planet be completely made of metal? At first hearing that, you'd think it was crazy.

"Honestly, I think that sounds kinda cool." Yang admitted.

"I want to visit his home planet now." Ruby whined.

"It's probably filled with peace, right?" Glynda assumed.

" _ **Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. You are wrong there"**_ Centurion interrupted waving his finger.

"Why am I wrong?" Glynda asked.

" _ **Because the Transformers have always been at war with each other for literally millions of years."**_ Centurion explained, making everyone go wide-eyed. _**"Now let's get back to the viewing, shall we."**_

" **Here's the thing." Yang started. "People can be terrible about what they don't understand. From now on, the only person you can show yourself around is me."**

 **Bumblebee accidentally got sand in Yang's hair at the beach and was combing it out, trying to be helpful. "No, I'm good. No, I'm good, thanks."**

"Okay, that just adds to the cute factor of this robot." Velvet cooed.

"You're not freaking out over your hair in this." Blake pointed out. "You must've really calmed down."

'I guess." Yang said. "Though, the way this robot is acting is pretty cute."

 **In the desert, a jet and helicopter flew down to ground level, transformed into different cars, and then transformed into their robot forms in front of General Ironwood and his men, and showed them a picture of Bumblebee trying to frame him as the bad guy to win their trust.**

"So, these two are…" Winter started.

" _ **The bad robots for this movie trailer."**_ Centurion finished.

"How dare they frame the cute robot!" Kali shouted.

"Kali/Mom, please." Ghira and Blake groaned.

" **There's a war raging on our planet. If this criminal isn't found, that war may find its way here." The red robot lied in a feminine voice. Several pod like objects were seen leaving the metal planet.**

" **Is there anyone who can help you?" Yang asked the yellow robot. "Do you have a family?" Bumblebee then pointed to Yang. "Oh. Me." Bumblebee beeped in answering.**

 _ **EVERY HERO**_

 **Bumblebee was in mid-transformation in a tunnel with Yang and Ruby still inside as he jumped onto a moving car.**

"Okay! That was cool." Coco said.

"Looks like the cute robot has a daredevil streak." Qrow observed.

"Looks are deceiving after all." Sienna said.

"Too true." Ozpin agreed.

 _ **HAS A BEGINNING**_

 **Bumblebee had a sort of knife pop out of his arm while running in a forest, slicing down a tree. There was a battle scene then shown on Cybertron. "They're calling an army." Showing multiple robots, some of them transforming into jets, blaster fire everywhere.**

" **I've seen firsthand what these things really are." Ironwood said.**

"Have you now." Qrow mocked, making Winter growl at him.

 **Another red jet transformed into another robot while flying. Suddenly. Yang and Bumblebee were viewing a recorded transmission from a taller, red, blue, and gray robot. This robot was also seen on Cybertron with another Transformer that had a cassette eject from its chest that transformed into a robotic cat.**

" **Bumblebee." The robot said in a deep voice. "There is only one way to end this war. You must protect Remnant and its people."**

"So, he was sent to protect us." Weiss said. Centurion nodded.

"That's good." Illa sighed.

"Huh." Nora added. "I wonder what he can do."

"Same." Ruby and Velvet said at the same time.

 **Bumblebee was seen walking out of a warehouse with Ironwood's men surrounding him. "Take it down!" He commanded. His men fired multiple harpoons, hooking into him, bringing him to the ground. "Fight back, Bee!" Yang shouted before Ironwood tossed her to the ground.**

"Jimmy, you are dead!" Qrow shouted, trying to lunge at the general, but thankfully, Tai grabbed onto him.

"How dare you hurt Bumblebee!" Kali, Ruby, Nora, Illa, Pyrrha, and Velvet screamed.

"Honey, please calm down." Ghira said.

"Bumblebee…" Yang started to tear up.

" _ **It's okay, guys."**_ Centurion said.

 **Seeing Yang thrown onto the ground motivated Bumblebee to finally go on the attack. He slammed his hand into the ground, a battle mask now covered his face, and he rose up to his feet with his right arm turning into a cannon of sorts.**

 **Yang hugged Bumblebee with him reciprocating the action. "This is how we stop them." The flying robot dragged Bumblebee up the rock face. "You've got me." Bumblebee transformed into robot mode, punching the blue transformer in the face. "And I'm not going anywhere." The blue transformer threw Bumblebee to the side, but he fought back and kicked him knocking him down for a second giving him enough time to grab a boat and hit him with it.**

 _ **BUMBLEBEE**_

The screen lit up again as Centurion walked back in. _**'Well, what did you all think of that?"**_ He asked.

"I'll say it! That was pretty cool!" Yang exclaimed.

"That was surprisingly touching." Blake said.

"Bumblebee acted so cute!" Kali gushed.

"I'm proud of you for not deserting the robot that protected you." Tai said, getting a smile on his daughter's face.

"Thanks, dad." Yang smiled.

"I'm happy Bumblebee was there for you, sis!" Ruby said hugging Yang tightly.

"Awesome!" Nora squealed. "Did you see Bumblebee grab the boat and slam it into the bad robot's face?!" She was gushing over the transformer.

"You are very lucky that wasn't my actual niece." Qrow said to Ironwood. Ironwood wasn't listening however. He was thinking about how he could grab hold of that technology and replicate for the Atlas Military.

"I was digging Bumblebee's battle mask." Coco voiced.

"So, you said these Transformers have been at war with each other for millions of years." Glynda said. _**"Yes. They have."**_ Centurion replied. "Can you please elaborate on that, please?" She asked.

" _ **If I do, it won't be right now. There are some sad tales that take place in the Transformers war, a few of them involving Bumblebee who you just saw. It's for another time."**_ Centurion said.

 **Hello, everyone. Here is the second chapter of Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version finally. Again, I'm really, really sorry that this took so long, but I've been busy with other fictions as well as life. Now believe it or not, I'm actually kind of excited for the Bumblebee Movie. It actually doesn't look that bad, but that's just my opinion. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**


	4. Andros Pax Character Promo (OC)

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is another chapter of Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version. This fiction is back to being updated. Sorry that I've taken so long to upload anything. I've been going through a little bit of a hard time. Anyway, this chapter is special to me as it is from a fiction I'm working on that I hope to post for everyone to read and critique. This chapter however, will be OC-centric as it is not a chapter in the fiction it's from, but rather a character short or promo. As usual, please enjoy.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some talk of experimentation. If you don't like that kind of subject, don't read.**

 **Inspiration: N/A**

"Man, that last one was fun." Yang smiled.

"You're only saying that because you got the cute robot." Velvet pouted.

"Yep." Yang grinned.

"That robot was awesome though." Ruby said.

"I want a robot like that." Nora pouted.

"Again, robots like that don't really exist, Nora." Ren reminded.

"My brain's still trying to wrap my head around the robot transforming into a car and back." Blake said.

 _ **"In the franchise of Transformers, nothing is as it seems."**_ Centurion said.

"That's encouraging." Weiss groaned.

" _ **In fact, people have actually requested that I actually show you bits of the actual Transformers war."**_ Centurion explained.

"You will really show us?" Ozpin asked.

" _ **Yes."**_ Centurion answered. _**"You all deserve to know what that war was like."**_

" _ **Keep in mind that I might show more universes like the one you just saw."**_ Centurion continued.

"Really?" Nora asked excitedly.

" _ **Really."**_ Centurion said as he went into his collection. _**"Now, on to the next one."**_

"I wonder what we're gonna see next." Jaune said.

"Maybe it'll be like the dark one we saw." Nora suggested.

"Nora!" Weiss screamed. "Don't even say that!"

"Please Nora, don't remind us about the first one we saw." Ren added.

"Agreed." Yang, Tai, and Qrow added.

" _I hope the next one has cute moments like with Bumblebee."_ Kali thought to herself.

" _ **Huh. I don't remember this one being here. I must've put it here when I was tired."**_ Centurion said quietly as he picked up a particular disc.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

 _ **"Well, this one just wasn't expected to be here, that's all."**_ Centurion said.

"Is that bad?" Ilia asked.

 ** _"No. Not at all."_** Centurion said calmly.

" **Aaaahhhh!" A boy with looked to be about 14 years old wearing a pine green t-shirt, black sweatpants with violet eyes, onyx black hair, and a small scar on his left arm woke up with a scream. He was sweating and panting like crazy. Tears were falling from his eyes. He looked down and saw that his clothes were soaked with sweat. He sighed, got up getting a fresh pair of clothes, and went to his kitchen to get something to eat to calm his nerves.**

"Well, this isn't a particularly happy start." Winter remarked.

"You don't say." Qrow and Yang replied sarcastically, causing Winter to glare at the two.

"Please tell me that this won't be as dark as the one with the Sentinel grimm." Velvet hoped.

" _ **You mean involving various people you know and love getting horribly murdered outright? Don't worry. This doesn't have that."**_ Centurion answered, having the bunny faunus sigh in relief. _**"It's dark in other ways."**_

The viewers paled at those words.

 **While the boy was walking to his fridge, he stopped to look at himself in a mirror, seeing bags under his eyes from nightmares.**

"Poor guy." Yang said.

"Yeah. Nightmares are never fun." Ilia added.

"Tell us about it." Ren said, a little somberly.

 **Also, the boy looked behind him and saw his trusty metal walking stick. Smiling, he thought about how he first got it, although he was contemplating upgrading it.**

"Not a bad idea, kid." Qrow said.

"I could help him upgrading it!" Ruby shouted, starting to jump up and down.

"Ruby, calm down. You don't even know him." Yang reminded.

 **Who was this boy? This was Andros Pax.**

"Okay. We have a name for this kid." Nora stated.

"For a 14-year old, his sense of style isn't that bad." Coco complimented.

"I still hope this boy's okay." Pyrrha said.

 **Someone who still has nightmares about certain past events.**

"Oh, hearing that is never good." Jaune said.

"Centurion. What happened to this boy?" Ghira asked.

" _ **Are you sure you want to know?"**_ Centurion asked, concerned.

"Well, I do." Weiss answered.

" _ **Then you'll find out soon enough."**_ Centurion said somberly.

 **As Andros reached for orange juice in the fridge, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He was instantly suspicious of it and was trying to decide whether or not to answer it. He grabbed his walking stick, put it on his back, and started tip-toeing to the window to sneak out.**

"Good idea to be suspicious." Sienna observed. "You don't know who's there."

"At least there's an escape route." Ilia added.

"I'm still wondering what happened to this kid." Qrow said, taking a small swig of his flask.

"Well, at least he doesn't seem to be doing too bad." Ruby said, hoping to calm herself of the tension.

"That is true, Miss Rose." Glynda said.

 **However, when he got to the window, something grabbed him through the wall, throwing him out into the open, resulting in him hitting the ground and rolling a little. When he was able to get up, he was surrounded by Beowolves.**

"Oh, no! I jinxed it!" Ruby shouted.

"It's okay, sis." Yang said. "Maybe we'll get to see him fight now."

 **Andros carefully but slowly took out his walking stick while looking at the Beowolf in front of him. These grimm must've thought he was an easy target if he was armed only with a walking stick.**

"Look out!" Kali screamed.

 **The Beowolves all charged at Andros, aiming to claw him down, but he ran at one of them, then ducked down his head facing upwards as to keep looking at his opponents. He then swung his walking stick at the Beowolf's feet, catching the creature off balance, knocking it down.**

"Whoa!" Velvet breathed.

"Sweet move there." Tai observed.

"I want to learn how to do that." Jaune quietly said to himself.

"An impressive maneuver." Ozpin said sipping his coffee. Seriously, the man loves his coffee.

"Agreed." Ironwood said.

 **The other Beowolves continued charging straight at Andros. He ran to a tree and just stood there.**

"What is he doing?" Weiss screamed.

" _ **Just watch and you'll see."**_ Centurion said calmly.

 **One of the Beowolves increased it's speed, aiming to catch Andros in a tight hold, but at the last few seconds, Andros jumped up, not only dodging the Beowolf's attack, but also leading the grimm to ram it's head right into the tree, hard. Andros used the grimm's body to run and gain momentum before jumping again, whacking another Beowolf on the head with his walking stick, all the while smiling.**

"Good evasion." Blake said, cupping her chin with her hand.

"Indeed, Miss Belladonna." Glynda agreed.

"Seeing this guy make these grimm hurt themselves is funny." Yang chuckled, Tai joining her.

"Nice to see humor in this one." Jaune said, smiling.

"You said it, Jauney." Coco said while Velvet was giggling.

"Renny! I want to do that!" Nora exclaimed with a wide smile. Ren sighed at her friend's energy.

 **The Beowolves were being humiliated. Andros was just either whacking them around with his walking stick or making them hurt themselves. However, before Andros could perform more slapstick, the Beowolves were all killed via direct shots to their heads. Andros just stood there, stunned at the sudden deaths of the grimm. He then heard multiple pairs of footsteps. Turning his head to the left, he saw multiple people wearing black suits and lab coats.**

"Who are these guys?" Nora asked.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Blake replied.

Coco was partially appalled at the ones wearing black lab coats. "Ugh! Why have black on a lab coat?! That does not work at all! Do these people have no sense of fashion?!"

"Apparently not, Coco." Velvet said, now calmed down.

 _ **"Who the hell are these guys?"**_ **Andros thought to himself. Then, he spotted a figure walking up wearing a black hooded cloak and was barefoot. His eyes widened merely seconds after seeing the figure which then morphed into a serious expression. "How the hell did you find me?" He seethed.**

 **"It has been a while, Subject P-A-6." The hooded figure announced calmly.**

"Wait a minute." Winter said quickly. "Subject?"

"So, does that mean..." Kali started, tearing up.

"It has to be." Ironwood finished.

 ** _"Finally figuring it out, huh."_** Centurion said.

"What happened to the kid?" Glynda growled.

 _ **"The kid: Andros Pax has been taken from his family and experimented on!"**_ Centurion announced and the reactions were what he had expected.

Ozpin's grip on his cane tightened in growing anger at the group Andros was staring down.

Glynda was glaring darkly at the screen, her aura beginning to show through.

"Those fuckers..." Tai muttered quietly. Family was obviously something very precious and if anyone without good intentions touched them, they would have trouble with being able to move around. Ghira was pretty much the same as Tai.

Qrow put his flask down, wanting to see the kid kick this group's asses.

Kali, Blake, and Sienna all made feline hisses at the group, very tempted to give in to their instincts to beat them bloody.

Weiss and Winter were seething with anger. To take a child from their family and experiment on them was inhumane. Ironwood wanted nothing but to incapacitate them, and heavily interrogate them.

Coco and Velvet were glaring at the screen while growling darkly at the same time.

Jaune had his fists clench tightly to the point of drawing blood. He hoped no one had the gall to touch his family, otherwise them living would be unlikely.

Yang's eyes were red with anger and her hair glowing brightly wanting to rip that group apart.

Pyrrha had her aura glowing, beginning to move objects around the room. Everyone was pissed at the group, but the ones most pissed were Ruby, Nora, and Ren as those three were livid.

"TEAR THEM APART, KID!" Nora screamed angrily. She had a dead serious expression which was really rare for someone like Nora.

Ren was more in control of his outbursts, but he had the same level of anger as Nora.

"THAT IS JUST WRONG! WHY WOULD YOU WILLINGLY TAKE A CHILD FROM THEIR FAMILY?! I HOPE YOU ALL DIE IN THE DEEPEST HOLE, SURROUNDED BY DARKNESS WHERE THE GRIMM CAN FEED ON YOUR CORPSES!" Ruby screamed angrily near at the top of her lungs.

Everyone, even Centurion looked at the little reaper in utter shock. They'd never hear Ruby have an outburst like that. As for Ruby, she was shakily panting heavily from her outburst. When she looked around seeing everyone stare at her, she blushed a deep red, pulling her cloak over her head.

 **"It's time for you to come back." The hooded figure said holding out a hand.**

 **"To hell with that!" Andros shouted defiantly.**

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"You go, kid!" Nora shouted.

 **"Then I suppose we'll just have to bring you back by force." The hooded figure said calmly. Waving a hand, the others moved in to capture Andros. No way Andros was going back to that dreaded place. He got into a combat stance, his walking stick ready to start whacking fools.**

 **Within seconds, the group except the hooded figure spread around and started running to Andros. One of them brought out a modified, onyx black Atlesian Military Revolver, shooting at the boy. Andros ran to the side to dodge the shots. It almost worked, but he was slightly grazed in the left side while another continued running at him, throwing a straight punch, but he blocked it, delivering a roundhouse kick to the guy's head, sending him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.**

"Nice." Coco said.

"Good performance with his roundhouse kick." Weiss complimented.

"I agree, Weiss." Winter said.

"That's one down." Nora said smiling.

 **Andros then ran towards the others, dodging a kick from his blind spot. He jumped up, whacking the person trying to kick him on the head with his walking stick, just like he did with the Beowolf. The person was seeing stars before he fell over.**

 **Another that was running brought out a sword, attempting to slash at him, but Andros blocked it with his walking stick. Luckily it was made of metal. He performed a sweep kick, knocking this person off her feet onto the ground. He was about to knock her out, but someone else tackled him down to the ground. Andros knew what to do, headbutting him, then kicking him away.**

"That has to hurt." Jaune said.

 **"Enough." The hooded figure said suddenly, making the rest of the group that wasn't unconscious back off. "It seems I must bring you back myself."**

"How are you gonna do that, tough guy?" Yang grinned.

 **"I'm never going back!" Andros shouted at the figure. Suddenly, the hooded figure took off his hooded robe and began changing. Claws began protruding from his toenails, red eyes suddenly started glowing in the dusk, claws grew from his fingernails as well, his skin became pale white, black veins appeared all over his body, the sclera in his eyes went black, and Nevermore wings burst out from his back.**

"Holy shit!" Velvet shrieked surprised jumping into Coco's arms.

Yang's grin instantly faded. "Oh. I guess that's how you're gonna do it."

"You just had to jinx it, Yang." Blake said quietly.

Ozpin's eyes widened at seeing the transformation. Something like that couldn't be achieved with magic, could it?

"Well, that's something I thought I'd never see at any point of my life." Sienna muttered.

"That's a little scary." Winter admitted as she felt a chill go up her spine upon seeing the change of this person.

 **All of a sudden, the humanoid grimm flew towards Andros, an arm reaching out. Andros tried to block the attack, but the grimm being grabbed him, pinning him to a tree. "Did you think you could escape?!" The figure shouted, his voice darker and and a little hoarser. Andros retaliated by kicking him in the head, making him release his grip. The grimm figure flew up while Andros rolled, grabbing a collapsible staff from one of the knocked out members of the group, aiming to hit the figure, but the latter just swatted it away. the figure attempted punching Andros, but the latter blocked. However, the figure grabbed Andros, throwing him to the ground.**

"Man, this guy is fast." Qrow said.

"I hope Andros can beat this guy." Ruby hoped quietly.

 **"Now you come back willingly or die screaming." The figure said darkly. "Like the other..." He didn't get to finish as Andros knocked him down. Andros then pulled out a knife, hoping to stab the figure, but the figure flew up again, dodging the attack. Grabbing Andros yet again, the figure started dragging him on the grass.**

"Come on, Andros!" Yang shouted. "You can beat this guy!"

"Get up, kid!" Tai shouted.

"You can do it." Velvet said.

 **Andros however managed to release himself from the grimm figure's grip, climbing onto his back, and using the knife to wound one of the wings, which actually worked as the grimm figure started losing speed and altitude, eventually crashing into the ground next to a cliff while Andros jumped, landing in front of the figure.**

"Okay. That was kinda cool." Blake said with a small smile.

"A smart move." Ozpin commented.

 **The grimm figure then started firing feathers from his Nevermore wings, forcing Andros to block the projectiles until he slipped off the cliff with the figure grabbing him at the last minute. "You will come back to the facility."**

"No he won't!" Nora shouted defiantly.

"You said it, Nora." Jaune said, high-fiving the ginger bomber.

 **"I'll die before I go back!" Andros shouted angrily.**

 **"Is that right." The grimm figure said. "Then let's make that official." The figure suddenly dug his claws into Andros's body. Andros screamed in pain as he felt a vital organ get hit. Then, the figure took out it's hand, revealing a chunk of skin torn off, resulting in Andros bleeding quite a bit.**

"NO!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Velvet, and Kali screamed.

"Oh god." Ironwood grimaced.

"He'll definitely feel that in the morning." Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask.

 **The figure then threw Andros down the cliff, watching him hit multiple rocks on the way down. Soon, Andros his the ground hard with the figure suddenly kicking him into a tree, breaking a couple of ribs. On the ground, he was having flashes of the place he escaped from. Seeing himself strapped to a table, various tools and fluids, multiple people performing tests on him.**

"That's horrible." Kali gasped, covering her mouth with a hand as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Come on. Get up." Ilia said quietly.

"He's in pain with a chunk of himself missing." Ghira said somberly.

 **The figure picked up Andros. "Subject P.A.6. By refusing to return to us, you are now labeled as a failed subject. You are hereby liquidated and sentenced to death." At that moment, Andros found the strength to pull out a fire dust crystal, stick it in the grimm figure's wounded wing, and kick himself to the ground. The figure tried to pull it out, but it was too late as Andros pulled out an Atlesian Military Revolver like the one the guy who shot at him had. He lined it up, then shot a round, hitting the dust crystal dead center, igniting it, making the figure explode.**

"Jeez!" Ren shouted, losing his composure momentarily.

"Renny! Did you see that?! He made that guy explode!" Nora shouted with a wide smile.

"At least that humanoid grimm is gone." Weiss sighed in relief.

 **When the smoke cleared, Andros was still on the ground, holding the revolver. He slowly got up and looked around. He may have lost his walking stick, but he had a revolver now. He might find his walking stick sooner or later, but at least he still had a weapon to defend himself. He started walking slowly in the direction of a clearing. This was the start of something new for Andros Pax.**

The screen lit up. Centurion looked at the viewers. _**"Well, what did you think of this one?"**_

"This one was dark at times, but satisfying in the end." Jaune answered.

"Plus it was funny seeing Andros whack that Beowolf on the head."Ruby said, giggling.

"Andros's fighting skills were a little unorthodox, but overall effective." Ironwood critiqued while Winter nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Well, I'm glad you liked this one overall. Who knows what the next one's gonna be."_** Centurion said smiling.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hoped you liked this chapter. Yes, I know this wasn't what people were expecting or wanted, but honestly, I've had this for a while now, and I figured to put it in this fiction to maybe get some critiques for it. Still, this chapter was fun to write as well were the other two. I'm glad I finally managed to get back to this fiction. Sorry for making you all wait for this update. Like I said, this chapter was OC-centric, so please don't get mad.**

 **Also, that battle at the end was inspired by a battle scene from the Bumblebee movie which I have seen. Judging from everyone I've talked to that's seen the movie, this one movie has seemingly restored hope in the Transformers franchise.**

 **Anyway, if anyone wants this character promo to become the start of an actual fiction, please either let me know in the comments of PM me. Also, if you have any story ideas or characters ideas if you do want this to become an actual fiction, please PM me or leave it in your reviews, but remember that experimentation is involved with this one.**

 **As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**


End file.
